This specification relates to secure communications between network devices.
Devices connected through a network can enter into secure communication sessions. For example, Transport Layer Security (TLS) or Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) protocols can be used to facilitate secure communications sessions between the devices. Communications between the devices can be encrypted and transmitted across the network. In some instances, secure communications can be intercepted and recorded by third party devices. These recorded communications can be transmitted by the third party devices during future communication sessions as part of a replay attack by the third party devices.